Drake Wuertz
| birth_place = Indianapolis, Indiana | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Indianapolis, Indiana | billed = Indianapolis, Indiana by way of the R.A.A.G.E Dojo | trainer = American Kickboxer Ian Rotten | debut = 2001 | retired = }} Drake Wuertz (September 10, 1984) is an American retired professional wrestler. He is currently a referee, signed to WWE, on their developmental territory NXT, under his real name. He has worked for a number of major independent promotions under the ring name Drake Younger, including Combat Zone Wrestling, IWA Mid-South, EVOLVE, Dragon Gate USA, Chikara, and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). He is known for his deathmatch wrestling style. Professional wrestling career Early career (2003–2006) Drake became a fan of wrestling at an early age, attending WrestleMania VIII and became a fan of Hulk Hogan and Bret Hart, before discovering wrestlers such as Sabu and Cactus Jack, both of whom would become major influences. Drake tried his hand at wrestling joining Crazy Ass Wrestling, a backyard wrestling group run by Diehard Dustin Lee. A few years later, Drake, along with fellow Indianapolis natives Scotty Vortekz, Cliff Crunk, xOMGx, & Diehard joined the R.A.A.G.E. Dojo, training under American Kickboxer, after already debuting for Insanity Pro Wrestling in Indianapolis. In 2002, Drake disappeared from wrestling for over a year citing personal issues. During this hiatus, Drake was in a car accident which gave him the gash on his shoulder. Insanity Pro Wrestling (2006-2009) In March 2006, Drake returned to Insanity Pro Wrestling in a losing effort "Diehard" Dustin Lee. In June 2006 Drake and Dustin Lee went at it once again but this time at IWA Mid-South's King of the Deathmatch tournament. He defeated Dustin Lee in the 1st round in a cage match, but lost in round 2 against JC Bailey in a barefoot thumbtack deathmatch. On January 5, 2008, Drake defeated Carlton Kaz for the IPW Grand Heavyweight Championship (which Younger made into the IPW World Heavyweight Championship, by defending the Grand Title in Germany), making him a two-time champion by also winning the Jr. Heavyweight Championship a few years back. On January 3, 2009, Younger lost his IPW World Heavyweight Championship to Jon Moxley at Animosity 09 in a Dog Collar Match. Combat Zone Wrestling (2006–2014) Drake debuted for Combat Zone Wrestling in July 2006 in the fifth annual Tournament of Death. Drake lasted to the finals but was eliminated by Nick Gage. The following year, he made it to the finals again and defeated Brain Damage to become the TOD 6 Champion. On July 12, 2008, Younger defeated Nick Gage in a "Tangled Web" Deathmatch for the CZW World Heavyweight Championship, making him a dual champion as he also held the CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship. On September 27, 2008, Younger defeated Sami Callihan and Claudio Castagnoli in the finals of the 2008 Ted Petty Invitational, to become the first wrestler to win both a technical wrestling and a deathmatch wrestling tournament. On October 11, 2008, Younger gave his CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship to Danny Havoc at Decision'08. On January 30, 2010 Drake Younger would lose his CZW World Heavyweight Title belt to B-Boy at High Stakes 4 - Sky's The Limit. On February 13, 2010 at the CZW 11th Anniversary Show Fan Appreciation Deadly Doubleheader Younger would win the afternoon show defeating Drew Blood but would go on to losing at the night show to J.C. Bailey. On April 10, 2010 at Swinging For The Fences, Drake Younger teamed with Eddie Kingston to win the CZW World Tag Team Champions by defeating The Best Around. On July 10, 2010, Younger and Kingston were stripped of the CZW World Tag Team Championship, after Kingston quit the company. On September 9, 2010 at CZW's "It's Always Bloody In Philadelphia" Drake Younger turned heel when he turned on the Suicide Kings and his friend Scotty Vortekz. On April 12, 2014, after signing with WWE, Younger made his farewell appearance for CZW, winning the Best of the Best XIII. He is the only competitor to ever win both the Best Of The Best Tournament and the Tournament Of Death. Hall of Fame (2016) On February 13, 2016, Younger returned to CZW and was inducted into their Hall of Fame. Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South (2007-2011) In February 2007, Younger defeated Ian Rotten, Mad Man Pondo, 2 Tuff Tony, Mickie Knuckles and "Diehard" Dustin Lee in a Hardcore Rumble to become the new IWA Mid-South Deathmatch Champion. On December 1, 2007, Drake Younger competed in the third IWA Deep-South Carnage Cup where he wrestled a Three Way Deathmatch against Viking and WHACKS. In the match WHACKS dropped himself from the ceiling on Drake Younger who lay on a table with light tubes on top of him. The shattering of the light tubes caused a big tear in Drake's left ear due to which he could not finish the tournament. The injury caused him to wear ear protection for the next couple months. On September 17, 2011 Drake was crowned IWA Mid South's "King of the Deathmatches". He is the only competitor to ever win both the Ted Petty Invitational and King of the Deathmatches tournaments. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2012–2013) Younger made his Pro Wrestling Guerrilla debut on July 21, 2012, at Threemendous III, PWG's nine-year anniversary event. He wrestled and lost against long-time associate B-Boy. Younger returned to PWG in September to compete in his first Battle of Los Angeles tournament, the 2012 Battle of Los Angeles. He was eliminated in the opening round by Roderick Strong on September 1. The next evening, Younger teamed with B-Boy and Willie Mack to defeat Kyle O'Reilly, Davey Richards, and Joey Ryan. On December 1 at Mystery Vortex, Younger wrestled Sami Callihan in a losing effort. After the match, it was announced that Younger and Callihan would participate in a best of three match series to determine a number one contender for the PWG World Championship. At the 2013 Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament, which took place on January 12, 2013, Younger fought Callihan in a non-tournament knockout or submission-only match. Younger won the bout by knockout, tying the score. On March 22, 2013, Younger defeated Callihan in the third match, a Guerrilla Warfare match, to win the series and become the number one contender to the PWG World Championship. He received his title shot the following day, but was defeated by the defending champion, Adam Cole. In late August, Younger made it to the semifinals of the 2013 Battle of Los Angeles, before losing to eventual tournament winner Kyle O'Reilly. WWE (2013; 2014-present) On the August 16, 2013 episode of SmackDown, Wuertz appeared in a segment as a backstage worker who was bullied and attacked by Ryback. In December 2013, Wuertz attended a tryout at the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. In March 2014, it was reported that he had signed a contract with WWE. By May 2014, Wuertz had completed his farewell match on the independent circuit, as well as acknowledged in an interview that he would be working for WWE. Later that month, it was reported that Wuertz had worked as a professional wrestling referee at a house show for WWE's developmental system NXT. Wuertz made his television debut as a referee on the July 10, 2014 episode of NXT, and continues to referee on NXT, normally refereeing the main events for their TV tapings and TakeOvers. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Drake's Landing (Kudome Valentine) :*Paralyzer, Whiplash *'Nicknames' :*"The Psycho Shooter" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Old And Younger - with Ian Rotten :*Naptown Dragons *'Theme music' :*“Whatever” by Godsmack (CHIKARA, CZW, IWA MS) Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*CZW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*CZW Ultraviolent Underground Champion (2 time) *'Full Throttle Wrestling' :*FTW Tag team Champion (1 time) - with Dustin Lee *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Deathmatch Champion (1 time) (First) See also *Drake Wuertz's event history External links * Twitter Account * Drake Wuertz profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1984 births Category:2001 debuts Category:Referees Category:American wrestlers Category:Indiana wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Destination One Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Fight Sports Midwest alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Full Throttle Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:NWA Wisconsin alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Sacramento Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Dojo alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Wrestling Cares Association alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:2014 retirements Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Pro alumni Category:Futureshock Wrestling alumni Category:Gold Rush Pro Wrestling alumni Category:HOODSLAM alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling League alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:IWA Midwest alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Mad-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:MidWest Wrestling alumni Category:New Era Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Hatchet Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Renaissance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Supreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wisconsin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling For Charity alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling Triple Crown champions